Fishing For Love
by GleefulNaleyfanatic
Summary: School's out and summer vacation is here! This summer love is in the air for The Naked Brothers Band. Along with going on their second tour, they meet some possible love interests along the way. What a ride!
1. Chapter 1

Fishing For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBB sadly because if I did it would still be on TV and Nat and Rosalina would have gotten back together. But anywho, I'm starting a new story so tell me what ya'll think. This is based off the NBB song Fishing For Love. **

**Pairings: Natalina, Kristina/OC, Thomas/OC, David/OC, Qaasim/OC**

Summary: School's out and summer vacation is here! This summer love is in the air for The Naked Brothers Band. Along with going on their second tour, they meet some possible love interests along the way. What a ride!

Chapter 1

Nat, Thomas and David sat in their Grade 9 English class on the last day of school. It was June 5th and the band was getting ready for their second tour across the country. They would leave in two weeks, after some much needed rehearsal time.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone piled out of class. Nat, David and Thomas separately made their way to their lockers before letting up with Cooper, Rosalina, Kristina, and Qaasim. From there, they headed down the street to the studio where they rehearsed. Alex was already there since he was only in middle school, he got out earlier.

"Hey guys." Alex greeted from his spot next to Wing. The band traded greetings before getting out their instruments.

"Okay guys lets start with some of our old stuff that we're bringing back by popular demand and then go into the new songs." Cooper announced before stepping to the side of the stage, phone in hand.

"Um, I really don't know a lot of your old songs." Kristina interrupted awkwardly.

The band sighed, forgetting that little detail.

"I can play the bass parts on those songs." Rosalina offered with a tight smile.

"Oh you don't have to." Kristina cut in.

"It's no problem." Rosalina shrugged. "It'll be just like old times."

The rest of the band nodded after a minute and agreed that would be the best thing to do.

"Okay 1, 2, 3, 4." Nat said loudly before they started playing the intro to Motor Mouth, with Kristina, Jesse, and Cooper watching on the sidelines.

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_So you want to,_

_I will save you,_

_From the headache,_

_That she gave you,_

_With motor mouth,_

_That's her name_

_Motor mouth,_

_She's insane_

_Chatter chatter chatter chatter box Chatter chatter chatter chatter box_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_She's got me,_

_In a headlock,_

_All she does is,_

_Talkity, talk, talk_

_She's a motor mouth,_

_That's her name_

_Motor mouth,_

_She's insane_

_Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter box, Chatter, chatter, chatter, chatter box_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

"Alright lets go into the next song." Cooper said after that performance ended. Then they played Crazy Car, Banana Smoothie, Beautiful Eyes, Taxi Cab and LA.

"Okay that's enough rehearsal for today guys." Cooper called out as the band set down their instruments.

They walked info the lounge area where they had a variety of snacks, water and pop.

Thomas and David loaded their plates with different kinds of chips and cupcakes. Qaasim was explaining a joke to Alex who was checking out Jesse, and Nat was situated in the worst place imaginable: on the couch right in between Rosalina and Kristina.

Things were tense between the two girls. They still weren't getting along after weeks and Nat didn't want to make things worse so he chose to stay out of whatever drama was occurring.

But sooner or later something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band even though I wish I did.**

_Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Here's the second chapter._

The loud ringing of his alarm clock woke Nat up. Alex showed up a second later, bouncing on his older brother's bed.

"Wake up dude. We have to be at the studio in twenty minutes."

"What for?" Nat groaned, shoving his pillow back over his face.

"Rehearsal and then Cooper's gonna show us a map of all the cities we are going to on tour." Alex stated excitedly, bouncing one more time before getting off the bed and going into the kitchen.

Nat sighed, not wanting the leave the comfort of his bed, but reluctantly got up and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Nat and Alex entered the studio at around 10 am. Everyone else slowly started arriving with instruments in hand.

"Alright guys let's start with Eventually, before going into Body I Occupy and end with Three Is Enough, and then we'll pick it up after lunch." Cooper called out as everyone nodded and got into position.

_And in this body that I occupy_

_I've asked you questions that can make you cry_

_Until you come back and apologize_

_It's very sinister, this land of mine_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_The tension's on and I'm trying to say goodbye_

_And what you told me I will amplify_

_It doesn't matter that you obviously lied_

_You only took me to diversify_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_Time will never stop_

_Time will never stop_

_And you'll be turning back in time_

_In this body, this body, this body, this body_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

_In this body I occupy_

Then they played through the two other songs before heading over to the lounge area for their lunches. That's when the real chaos happened.

* * *

Rosalina was listening to her IPod, trying to keep a large distance away from Kristina, Kristina was reading some gossip magazine, Jesse was painting her toenails, Thomas, David, and Qaasim were trying to prank Tuffy, Alex was skateboarding and Nat was writing in his song writing book.

Once Alex had gotten tired of doing the same tricks, he peered over Nat's shoulder to see what he was writing about.

"New song, big brother?" Alex asked, curiously getting the best of him.

"You'll see." Nat answered, not looking up from his notebook. Alex saw him sneak a quick glance towards where Rosalina and Kristina were sitting.

That's it! Alex thought to himself, Nat likes Kristina!

"Hey Nat could you come over here for a second? Someone wants a phone interview with you." Cooper asked Nat, motioning for him to come.

"Yeah sure." With that, Nat closed his notebook, leaving it on the arm of the couch before walking over towards Cooper.

Alex quickly smirked to himself. Don't worry Nat, I'll make sure you get your girl.

Alex thought before lifting up Nat's notebook and taking a peek at what he wrote down.

* * *

Kristina walked down the studio hallway after lunch, about to head back into rehearsal, with a smile on her face.

She didn't see where she was going and walked straight into Nat.

"Oh sorry." Kristina blurted out, a little startled by what had just happened.

"It's cool. No worries." Nat shook it off, quickly smiling at her to show no hard feelings.

"So um, Alex told me something eariler." Kristina started, trying to make conversation.

"Told you what?" Nat asked confused.

"And before you get too embrassed, it's okay-"

"It is?" Nat raised his eyebrow in confusion. Most girls wouldn't be cool about this.

"Yes, silly. I have feelings for too, I have for quite some time." Kristina smiled at him before giving him a hug.

Nat hesitantly hugged her back, it felt quite awkward to him since he had no idea what she was talking about. "Um... What exactly do you mean Kristina?"

Kristina pursed her lips and glanced at him. "Alex told me you were working on a new song. And he said he saw you looking over at me during lunch and thought it was about me and that you had feelings for me." Kristina explained just as Rosalina walked up to the two of them.

"What!?" She let out an angry surprised yell.

Nat sighed, luck just wasn't on his side today. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." Rosalina scoffed before turning on her heel and walking back to the studio.

Alex came strolling by a few seconds later.

"Alex." Nat gritted between his teeth as his younger brother just froze.

"Oh, hi there you two...awkward." Alex said before slowly walking in the other direction.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nat exclaimed before chasing after his brother angrily.


End file.
